


Let's get married Sei-kyun!

by Brambles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adorable, Drunkenness, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, akafuri - Freeform, my first fanfic in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambles/pseuds/Brambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Sei-kyun? “<br/>Sei-kyun?<br/>„Yes Kouki“<br/>Does not his voice seem kind of…weird…?<br/>“Let’s get married!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get married Sei-kyun!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers :)  
> English is not my first language, so don't be too hard on my if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes.  
> But never the less, I kinda like this fanfic :D  
> And it is not my first fanfic I did already write some in my first language, so I am not a total beginner :D  
> If you like this story may be I will be writing some more drabbles fpr Akafuri or other parings. I am currently thinking if I should translate my other Oneshot....  
> So please write a comment or some kudos :D  
> Enjoy the story ^^

„Sei-kyun? “

_Sei-kyun?_

„Yes Kouki“

_Does not his voice seem kind of…weird…?_

“Let’s get married!”

After Kouki declared that, Seijuurou was shocked. He could not move any of his limbs. He did not expect that and he was … well absolute. He did not really know how to react to this fearless declaration…

Because Seijuurou was the only heir to the Akashi Company and will soon be the new CEO when his father will be retiring. And because he was the heir, even as a little child his father told him that he will be marrying a wealthy young lady who was from another rich family or a child from an important business partner.

But after the Winter Cup and some obstacles later, Seijuurou was now dating the little Chihuahua from Seirin. And he could not be any happier with someone else. So he would definitely not marry some rich girl from any business’ partners. His father did not accept them at first but no one defies Seijuurou, not even his own father.

He and Kouki were not dating that long that he would consider marriage. And they were still in High School but he did say to Kouki that he would spent the rest of his life with him. Because every of his decision was absolute, even the romantic ones.

The first thing Seijuurou did (after hearing that “proposal”), was to turn around and walk to the direction from where Kouki’s voice did come from. It was the living room. And there he sat, his little brown-haired lover. He was on the couch and on his lap was a package in which pralines were… And from the look of it Kouki did eat some of them…

_Were not those pralines a present from Tetsuya..?_

Kouki did hear his red-haired lover enter the room and turned his face to him and grinned.

And exactly now Seijuurou saw that his lover’s cheeks were painted red. He walked towards him and he had to say that Kouki looked extremely cute with this blush. In general Kouki looked rather cute when being flustered.

He lowered himself to his lover, so that they were eye to eye. Koukis blush was getting redder. The Seirin High student tilted his head to the left. He had a confused look in his eyes.

“You don’t want to get married, Sei-kyun?”

And that puppy eyes. Even though the Akashi heir was absolute he could not defy those…

He smirked.

“There is no other person than you who I would ever marry. You would be a very lovely bride”

Kouki smiled.

“Oh… but we don’t have any rings… Let’s buy them!”

Before Kouki could stand up and do anything he was stopped by his lover. He took the chin of Kouki and brought his lips to his own. At first the kiss remained sweet and chaste but then Seijuurou grew demanding. It was really difficult to control himself when his lover was involved. So Kouki did not have to wait long until another tongue was inside his mouth and was ravishing him. He could feel his lovers hand all over his body and he was beginning to feel dizzier the longer his lover kissed him. Seijuurou did put one of his hands right behind his right ear, one of his weaknesses, and so he could not withstand to moan.

His red-haired lover let go off him.

“Kouki you are drunk. These pralines of Tetsuya… There was alcohol in them. You have a really low tolerance. You are never drinking alcohol if I am not with you, do you understand Kouki?”

But Kouki did not really hear him. He was quite dizzy and he could not really form a clear thought. He did try to catch his breath but well after such a kiss… not even when he was sober he could think straight after such a kiss.

He laid himself on his back and tried to calm himself. Only some seconds later Seijuurou   was above him and ready to attack him (again).

“S-Sei-k-ky-yun?”

Seijuurou only smirked.

“You would look rather stunning in a wedding dress. And I would really like it to ravish you in one in those in our wedding night. But now… let me ravish you like this…”

“Sei—i-juurou~”

 

The next morning Kouki did wake up with a headache, his back did also ache and a lot of love bites. He groaned and turned to the left side where his lover laid who only smirked.

“Let’s buy some rings Kouki”

“Eh?”

 

 

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

Thank you very much for the pralines. They were quite excellent.

 

To: Akashi Seijuurou

Furihata-kuns tolerance concerning alcohol is really low. I hope you two had your fun.

 

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

We did. There is going to be a surprise.

 

To: Akashi Seijuurou

You two are too young for children. Please restrain yourself a little bit. I do think Furihata-kun is not ready for any pregnancy.

 

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

He is too cute. To maintain control is really hard.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got tumblr :D   
> If you would like you can go on itsbrambles.tumblr.com   
> There I am gonna publish some drabbles and things like that. I will also do some requests :D


End file.
